This invention relates to a fastener tool. The invention is particularly useful by dry wallers for applying a corner bead to a corner formed by two intersecting walls. The corner bead is a relatively narrow strip of metal or plastic formed at a right angle, and attached to the sheet rock of the intersecting walls before plastering. The corner bead defines the outside edge of the wall corner, and serves to protect the edge from chipping and cracking. The corner bead is typically attached to the wall corner by fasteners, such as nails or staples.
Dry wallers commonly use a standard compressed-air powered staple gun or nail gun to drive the fasteners into each outer side of the corner bead and intersecting walls. To properly attach the corner bead, the user drives one fastener into an outer side of the corner bead and first wall, and then shifts the fastener gun to the other wall to drive a second fastener into the opposite outer side of the corner bead and second wall. This procedure is repeated throughout the entire length of the corner bead until a generally equal number of fasteners are applied to each wall and each outer side of the corner bead. Use of the standard, prior art fastener gun in this manner is time consuming and inefficient. Mistakes and misfiring frequently occur in an attempt to speed up this process.
The present invention addresses these and other limitations of prior art fastener guns by providing a tool which includes two fastener guns mounted perpendicular to each other for simultaneously driving fasteners into each outer side of the corner bead and intersecting walls without shifting the tool between the adjacent walls. By moving the invention vertically along the length of the corner bead and actuating a trigger mechanism, the user can properly attach the corner bead in a fraction of the time required using conventional tools. Moreover, since the invention does not require shifting between adjacent walls, the user expends much less energy, and is less likely to make mistakes or misfires.